Return Of The Champions
by Dirty Liza
Summary: WWRY sequal...The MOVIE!Killer Queen still rules Planet Mall. Gallileo becomes disillusioned by his hero status & Scara must betray him to keep the dream alive. Meat has been lost since Brit's death. Can a troubled familiar stranger bring her back?


Hi!! I'm attempting to write a sequal to WWRY...not in stage format though. How wicked would a WWRY movie be?? I can just imagine the movie theatres blasting out Queen music and zooming in on dancers from all different angles. It would be incredible!! This is my idea for a sequal...same characters and actors that we know and love...hope you like it!...

_The camera follows a yellowed scrap of paper, clearly from decades before the time, as it peels itself from a guitar-shaped hole in a rocky wall. The paper dances through the air, teasing the audience until it finally rests on the ground with the writing face up. We hear Gallileo's voice in the distance as he sings the finale of 'We Will Rock You'._

GALLILEO:  
Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?

_The camera zooms out to reveal Whembly stadium as we imagined it during the last scenes of WWRY. Desolate. Dirty. Cold._

_The camera freefalls to the Earth and flies back over Whembly, but we see that it is changing and we realise that time is passing. The once great stadium of living rock is being commissioned into bars and pubs. Bo Rap continues wildly in the background- a distorted, technological version of the song we know and love. The yellowed paper hugs the camera lens breifly as it passes. We see an ancient Metro Map before the camera screams through a partially hidden stairway and deep into the 'undergound'. _

_We watch in fast-forward as Bohemiums and rebellious GaGa's, all who were touched by Gallileo's live broadcast of rock, come out of hiding and the underground village of Mercury is developed. This is the new world (or the 'old world' as they call it) of the Bohemians. Here, all rebels can freely dip their toes into the world of 'live music'. They worship the holy texts, the 'London Times', Pop's great 'Duke box', and of course, the Dreamer. Mercury was a Bohemian's paradise, filled with pubs, passion, life and music. But Mercury was detatched from the rest of Planet Mall. And it was cold..._

_The walls were scrawed with grafitti and lined with peeling posters, all telling the same story - Bohemians may have grown in numbers but they still remained rebels, outcasts, and minorities. Afterall, the Ga Ga's had been brainwashed by the Killer Queen. The Bohemian's had interrupted their perfect world. It would take more than a single internet transmission to bring live music back into people's hearts. They needed the return of the first and greatest method of music sharing. _

_They needed to bring back the ra-dio._

_The GaGa-butchered version of Bo Rap fades out and we are startled by the ringing of a bell. _

BLACK OUT.

_We focus on a flashing computer generated intercom, and the large finger that silences it. The camera spins slowly to face a college ground filled with a sight that would have Scara and Gallileo's toes curling. Ga Ga kids and Yes Things scurry around, bouncing and chirping in all superficial glory. The camera focusses on the hugging and the gossiping until the audience is practically sick._

BOOMING MALE VOICE OVER:

School is back in! Today is the first day in the year of the Programed music awards. _Ga Ga's are excited. _We at Globalsoft welcome the class of '85 to their final year at Planet Mall Music Orientation is in 3 minutes. Please listen for your room assignments:  
Advanced Music Programming - K. Queen Auditoriam.  
Consumer Generated Music Mixing Year 2 - Plane-

ANNOYING PROGRAMMED FEMALE VOICE OVER INTERRUPTS:

This is an automated auditory transmission to all students. Please activate your wrist Blackberries. You have one new message. I repeat. All Ga Ga's are priveledged to have received a private message from the Killer Queen herself. You've got mail.

_Mindless Ga Ga's all brightly raise their wrists in unison and log into their Blackberries. Killer Queen appears on the projected screen at the back of the stage and 2 smaller screens on each side. She looks larger and more powerful than ever as she tells off someone to her left._

KILLER QUEEN  
...on ME, Pinhead!...

V.O.  
Ma'am we're recording!

KILLER QUEEN  
_Recovers_. Kidssss. _smiles. _Our Anti-Bohemian Message Boards are overloaded. _We watch some of the messages flash over the projection and flash suddenly back to a glaring Killer Queen._ Good, but you can do better. Don't clog up the Planet Mall server - take a REAL stand against the Bohemian protesters and their whiney, shminy, boring, smhmoring complaining. _evil. _Say 'no' to the return of the _chokes_ 'ra-dio'.

_Wicked projections light up around the futuristic college and 'rock' with the booming intro. of Radio GaGa._

TEACHERS AND ANTI-BOHOS:  
They sat alone, before our time  
A world of silence, boredom and crime  
And everything they had know  
They heard it on the radio

Made to think, and forced to feel  
They had their music to make them real  
They make us laugh, they make us cry  
They said their rock could make them fly.

But don't become, some background noise  
A puppet for rebel girls and boys  
Who just don't know, and just don't care  
And just complain we're not back there.

Rock had it's time, they've had their hour.  
Don't give them voice, don't give them power.  
No radio.

All they want is radio ga ga, radio goo goo, radio ga ga,  
All we hear is radio ga ga, radio blah blah  
Let's say something new.  
Globalsoft will say something new.

_Short instrumental and Ga Ga students and teachers appear everywhere. In windows. On raised/lowered platforms. All sing:_

We program tunes, control the stars,  
Through wireless networks, for hours and hours.  
We hardly need, our eyes or ears.  
We will progress on through the years.

Let's hope we never, fall back in time  
Like all good things we'll draw the line  
So stick around, we'll let you know  
Our programed music will grow and grow

This is your time, their protests must end  
The future of music is in your hands  
_(brainwashing) _Globalsoft

All they want is radio ga ga, radio goo goo, radio ga ga,  
All we hear is radio ga ga, radio blah blah  
Let's try something new.  
Radio, someone's killing you.

_Instrumental as in original Queen version of song. A hideously dressed, leather-clad rebel runs downstage waving a banner - ROCK ROCKS. His name is KISS._

KISS:  
Your perfect world is flawed Globalsoft!! _He spins to the music and drops to his knees. Dramatic rock out. Sing/screams-_ Flaaaaaaaawed!! _Yells: _The Bohemians are coming your way. You can't stop us now!! We will make a big noise in the streets! WE WILL ROCK YOU!

_Surrounded by empowered Ga Ga's._

GA GA'S:  
Rock had it's time, you've had your hour.  
You have no voice, you have no power.  
Globalsoft!

_Overtake/overpower him._

All they want is radio ga ga, radio goo goo, radio ga ga,  
All we hear is radio ga ga, radio blah blah  
Let's try something new.  
Radio, someone's killing you.

_Song ends and GaGa's continue on their way, leaving behind a stunned KISS. We see the KILLER QUEEN is still projected throughout the college ground._

KILLER QUEEN:  
This year you can say hello to the greatest destructor of the radio to ever exist! Say hello to the end of the Bohemian Rapsody. Say hello to my victorious future!

GRUMPY GAGA GIRL:  
Hello.

_The grouchiest Gaga girl in existance glares at the fading projection. To the amazement of KISS, her wild purple hair is roughly pulled back into a ponytail that matches her messy, but shiny and all too downloaded Gaga-like appearence. The girl is Scaramouche. _

BLACK OUT.


End file.
